The program is designed to develop, coordinate, enhance, and evaluate treatment services for sentenced drug abusers at five Connecticut State correctional facilities. The goals are to provide a continuum of drug treatment services to inmates who are eligible for prerelease and to those who are on subsequent parole and to reduce their rate of recidivism. The drug-abusing inmates participating in the program are 18 to 25 years of age; half of the participants are either black or Hispanic. Specific services include individualized treatment; a multimodality approach to treatment through a behavioral study program; values clarification exercises; prerelease programming; and individual and group counseling sessions. A comprehensive evaluation is made of drug abuse treatment and rehabilitation.